Alba's Shades
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: A prompt from my journal of challenges. Alba loses something dear to him... To be more specific, his sunglasses... Or did he?


**Author's Crap:** Hello all!!! This random fic is another story that randomly came to me at school...... I was bored in Spanish... (Is fluent) I figured that I'd take something away from Alba Meira.... Something he loves dearly... I'm so evil...

Without further ado, I present crap....

* * *

"Soiree! Soiree!!!" A red and white-haired man cried from the kitchen.

Said silvery grey-haired man came flying into the kitchen.

"What?!" He panicked searching around the room for the slightest hint of danger. "What is it, Alba?!"

"My sunglasses!!!" Alba exclaimed as he flipped the kitchen table upside down.

"Whoa," Soiree said staring at his usually level-headed older twin brother. "Hold the phone... _You_ called me in here to help you find your shades?"

Alba wasn't listening as he continued flipping over the furniture.

"You look over there!! Check underneath the refridgerator!!!"

"Alba!" Soiree tried to calm the frantic male. "Where did you have them last?"

With his back to Soiree, Alba stopped turning things over and sat on the floor to think.

"I remember..." He began slowly. " I remember going into the refridgerator this morning-- Ah!"

He ran to the refrigerator at an unholy speed and yanked open the milky white door. The red-haired man began to pull and toss, in every direction, the contents of the cooled box.

Eggs ended up in the sink or splatered against a wall; full cans of beer were tossed onto the floor or in the living room; and leftover Chinese from three days ago almost hit poor Soiree in the head. That was the last straw!

He grabbed his red clad brother by his broad shoulders and shook him like crazy. The second he opened his mouth to yell at his brother for dismatling the apartment, he abruptly stopped as he looked at the top of his brother's head. His frown turned into an ear-to-ear grin as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Bwaaaaaahahaha!!!!" Soiree's laughter filled the apartment as he fell backward rolling around on the floor.

"What the...?" Alba was quite confused. "Soiree, why are you...?"

Soiree laughed even harder at his brother's confusion.

"A... Alba!!!" Soiree couldn't stop laughing. " Your... G..."

He couldn't even finish his sentance because he was laughing so hard.

"'My' what?" Alba was even more confused than before if that were even possible. "What are you talking about, Soiree?"

Soiree struggled to climb to his feet as he continued laughing and clutching his sides. All the laughter from his brother's ignorrance. He ran to his room.

Alba's red eyebrow lifted slightly as his younger silver-haired brother came back with a camera.

He opened his mouth to ask about the camera but was interrupted as the front door swung open. A preturbed looking man entered the complex.

"What's going on?" Noel said pointing outside. " I heard the commotion all the way from my room."

Soiree ran over to Noel, still laughing, and whispered something to him. Alba looked at this wondering what on Earth was so funny.

Noel looked up at Alba and began to laugh just as hard as Soiree. The silvery grey-haired male fell to the floor as Noel leaned against the front door pounding on it. Alba sighed...

"I don't have time for this!" He was irritated. " I have to find my sunglasses!!!"

As if on cue, Soiree and Noel laughed even harder.

"Oh! Please! Stop! You're killing us!!!" Noel begged as he pounded the door harder.

Alba huffed and angrily walked toward his room.

"Alba!" Soiree called; tears were running down his face. "Wait up!"

Alba stopped walking and turned around to face his brother and Noel. Soiree quickly whispered to Noel. Laughing, Noel ran over to Alba and struck a pose. The red and white-haired man grew more and more irritated with the two as Soiree quickly clicked the camera.

"Soiree, what're you-- Click!" Alba was cut off by the camera's flash.

At this point, Noel and Soiree were on the ground along with Soiree's camera. The picture it spewed out was laying next to Soiree's laughing figure. Alba walked over hastily and looked at the developing picture. As the image appeared, Alba's sharp eyes saw what made the two react in such a manner and gaped wide.

He blushed and reached a gloved hand up to the top of his head and sure enough, his sunglasses were there. He slid them down to his eyes to hide his embarassment.

Soiree and Noel could hardly breathe; they were laughing so hard... Alba cleared his throat and slid his shades up a little before moving to pick up the small device. His hand slid near the camera but, his brother's black gloved hands were faster.

"Soiree!"

"Sorry, Alba," Soiree stood laughing slightly; he'd calmed down. "This is going on the Christmas card!"

With that he and Noel laughed harder again.

"Ooooh!!!" Noel got an idea. "Let's send one to everyone in Southtown!!!"

"Gold!!!"

Alba grew more and more irritated and brushed past the two knuckleheads.

"I'll get you back..."

* * *

**Author's Crap:** I was actually cracking up writing this... I don't really care about reviews but, leave one if you'd like.


End file.
